


Prom (Beautiful Boy)

by living_dead_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Irondad, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Prom, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is still rich tho, spiderson, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: "He said yes!" Peter exclaims excitedly. Tony gives him a look of confusion at first, racking his brain to decode what that means. However, as he thinks back on it, he remembers the one thing Peter has been going on and on about for the past two weeks. When it finally clicks, Tony's eyes widen in surprise and utter excitement.





	Prom (Beautiful Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Beautiful Boy - John Lennon
> 
> This is a no superpowers AU, and Tony is de-aged. He's just younger by like ten years and he had Peter when he was 21. 
> 
> Also, I might make this into a collection of Bucky/Tony imagines with their spideyson. I don't plan on making them connected, just a little collection.

"Dad!" Peter yells from somewhere in the huge house upon hearing his father's laughter. The sound of feet descending from the stairs fills Tony's ears, causing him to smile. Tony had just gotten back from some Stark Industries meeting where Pepper nearly had to take away his phone so he could listen. When he turns, he sees Peter running towards him with an excited look in his eyes. 

"Yes?" Tony responds. Peter runs up to him and pounces into the man's arms. Tony chuckles as he stumbles back a bit from the force. The kid might be small, but he's got a might in him that can beat anybody's any day. 

"He said yes!" Peter exclaims excitedly. Tony gives him a look of confusion at first, racking his brain to decode what that means. However, as he thinks back on it, he remembers the one thing Peter has been going on and on about for the past two weeks. When it finally clicks, Tony's eyes widen in surprise and utter excitement. 

"I knew it!" Tony replies excitedly, pulling his boy closer to him into a tight hug. Peter giggles when the two pull away, a blush dusting his cheeks. Tony ruffles his hair playfully, but he stops when he sees James descending from the stairs. There's an excited glimmer in his eyes, a look of pure joy at seeing his two boys.

"How was the meeting?" James asks as he approaches the two. Upon reaching them, he wraps an arm around Tony's waist before sneaking in a kiss. The sight causes Peter to groan as Tony kisses back for a few seconds.

Through chuckles, Tony replies, "It was good." He takes a brief second to collect his thoughts on it, getting lost in Bucky's eyes. How cliche he feels admitting it, but it's the truth. "Boring, brain-frying-droning, but it could've been a lot worst! However," Tony pauses as he turns back to Peter. "I wanna hear more about Ted and the promposal."

"It's Ned," Peter corrects the man. James lightly smacks Tony's arm before leading the two to one of the couches in the living room. He sits on one end, Peter in the middle, and Tony on his other side. "He was super excited!" Peter continues. He recounts the story of the promposal, telling them about how Ned was so excited and how everybody cheered them on and called out those that dared try to single them out. He tells the two adult men about how Michelle and some other friend held up the sign while Peter gave Ned a bouquet of lego flowers.

"Have you decided when you'll go suit shopping? We can take you now," Tony offers. Peter shrugs, not having thoroughly thought it all out. He still needs to talk about outfit coordination with Ned, he still needs to buy tickets, he still needs to figure out the ride situation. It's all a lot to think about!

"Pete, what are you thinking?" James asks. 

"I need to talk to Ned about outfit coordination, we haven't even bought tickets, we don't even know how we'll get there!" 

"Petey, you know we got you. I'll give you the ticket money on Monday and then discuss the outfit ordeal with Ned. Plus, your old man has like fifty different cars that can take you there without you having to move a muscle."

After that, everything felt hectic. Peter was getting a little bit more nervous with every passing day because he just wants Ned to have such a fantastic time at prom. Ned told Peter any color would work for the two, and he's fine taking his janky old car, but Peter's just not having it! Ned deserves the best and nothing but the best. A trait he got from his old man, which was annoying sometimes. Now Peter understands how hard it must be to be Tony Stark. 

Tony wasn't helping it either, as he began to actively freak out with the kid. The two are out looking for suits, James getting stuck babysitting for Nat and Bruce. As much as he loves baby Lin, he would much rather be helping his mess of a husband and even bigger of a mess son. God only knows how bad they're freaking out. Surprisingly, Tony snapped out of it, the words Bucky muttered to him so many times coming back to him.

"Hey, kiddo," Tony begins as he looks over at his son. Peter sports a black suit with a yellow tie and a yellow pocket square. Too ugly. "Maybe Ned doesn't care about all this extraness," Tony begins. Peter turns to his father with a wide-eyed offended look.

"What do you mean? Is it not perfect en-"

"Anything you do is perfect," Tony responds. "I'm sure Ned knows that more than anyone."

"I have to make this great for him, he deserves to have the perfect night of his life!"

Tony chuckles at his son's passion. "I'm sure he does, but it's just prom. There are gonna be so many more memorable nights to come, of which a lot are gonna be much bigger than prom," Tony explains. Peter huffs as he takes a seat on a bench in the fitting room. Peter had dragged Tony into the fitting room to help him out. "Ned will love anything you do because it's coming from you. You could show up in sweats and a jacket and I'm sure he'd still love it because he's with you. Trust me when I say that he'll love it. How about this, you take him out and spoil him a bit for prom and figure things out together?" Tony offers. Peter was quick to agree, excitement bubbling up as the thought of shopping together crosses his mind.

Since that day, Peter has been much calmer. He talked to Ned, the two finally coming to an agreement. Meanwhile, James and Tony sit back and watch as their boy grows up. As the two sit up in their bed, Tony on his phone and James reading a book, it finally and suddenly hits them. Peter isn't the same kid they'd watched grow up. He's not the little infant wrapping his tiny hand around Tony's finger anymore. He's not the Mickey Mouse diaper-wearing toddler James first met. In a matter of just a few months, he'll be an adult. An actual, well-functioning adult. No longer a kid. 

"Tony, are you crying?" James asks. Tony shakes his head, turning to look the opposite way. He tries to discretely wipe the tears away without James noticing, but he notices. He sees it, and as much as he wants to laugh, he doesn't. "Hey, it's okay," James coos as he wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders and pulls him in closer. "Talk to me."

Tony takes a few seconds to compose himself, to wipe away the stray tears, and even throws in a hearty laugh. One that says he feels dumb and embarrassed for crying over something he can't control. "Peter's growing up," Tony starts, his voice cracking a little. "He's not a baby, not a little boy, not even a kid. He's gonna be an adult in 5 months."

"Well, that's how growing up goes," James responds. He knows there's not much he can say, so instead, he lets Tony rant. 

"It's crazy. It feels like I was in the room when his little alien baby head came out and when he wrapped his tiny hand around my pinky, it was all so worth it. But now he's growing up and he's dating and I know he's already thinking about doing other grown-up things and I just wish it would stop for a bit, so we could go back to how it used to be."

James sighs, wanting so bad to be able to take them back to those days. But life goes on, time moves forward as it should. There's no going back, and he hates to break it to him, but it's the truth. "I know it sucks, but you shouldn't see this as a sad thing. It's a testament to how good of a father you've been. I mean, you had to do it all on your own for years now. You've had to be his guiding light for years and he's turned out to be a kind-hearted, free-spirited, intelligent man. One who anyone can depend on, but who doesn't need to depend on anyone. He's such a good kid, and you've both been through it. He's a beautiful boy with a beautiful soul and he gets it from his father."

Tony couldn't hold it in, and he feels stupid for crying. He knows it's the law of life. Things grow, they evolve, they change. He knows he can't stop time, he can't stop change, he can't stop growth. So he accepts it, let's it happen. James presses a kiss to the man's temple and chuckles. 

"You're right," Tony responds. "He's a good kid and he'll be a good man and that's all I can ask for."

"Plus, I've always wanted a kid of my own," Bucky begins. Tony's eyes widen as he looks over at his husband. "I mean, I think we can raise a kid together and I know I want to raise a kid with you. I mean, from birth." 

"I'm a little too old for that at this point in life, no? I'm gonna be 39 in two months and-" Tony asks.

"You're a perfectly healthy 38-year-old man. You're very active and you know how to balance work life and home life nowadays. I know you'll be great with a new kid."

"I don't think the first one will like it much," Tony responds. Though he knows that he's being dumb.

"I'm sure he'll be happy about it. He's always said he wants a little sibling. Sure, it'll be so many years late, but he'll be happy."

It wasn't long before the two men dropped the topic on the note that Tony will for sure contact an adoption agency first thing in the morning. Which is what he did first thing in the morning. He got meetings set up for him and James to go through the process. But now that it's Saturday, there's only one thing of importance this day. Prom.

It started out like any other day, breakfast in bed. Peter would walk into his parents' bedroom and get between them in bed. They'd have a movie playing while they all ate their food and made comments here and there. Eventually, they'd get lost in memes, Peter having to explain one or two to both his dads. Then it was time to get out of bed and into normal clothes. Tony would have Jarvis play some music through all the speakers in the house while they all got ready for the day. Tony and James were quick to jump into the shower, quick to get changed, and quick to head into Peter's room once he was all dressed.

It's only 12 PM now, and there are a good five hours before Peter has to get ready, so they make a day of it. Head to the mall to buy some last minute accessories for Peter's outfit, buy the boutonniere for Ned, and then a quick stop at the nearest Walgreens for some hygiene stuff. They also went out to let Peter test drive one of the cars, and ultimately, he decided on the GT. By the time they're done, it's 4 PM, so they head back home and Peter decides to hang out for a bit to watch some TV. However, as soon as the clock struck 5, Peter was up and running to his room to get ready.

"This is okay," Tony mumbles to himself. "I'm okay."

"Hey," James chimes in with a chuckle. "We get the whole place to ourselves for the night, let's take advantage," he says with a wink. Tony eyes his husband down, biting his bottom lip as he takes in everything. They haven't gotten a good night in for a while now. Yeah, they still do it, but they never get the chance to be loud or anything. So maybe this isn't too bad. Until it hits him.

"I'll be right back, yeah?" Tony excuses himself and heads to Peter's room. He makes a quick pitstop to his bedroom and grabs something he hasn't used in such a long time. Fortunately, it's still in good condition. 

When he arrives at Peter's door, he knocks and enters once he's given the clear. Tony looks around and sees Peter in a tank top and his suit slacks. Tony takes a seat on the bed, and he looks over at his son. "Hey, so I know what happens at proms," Tony begins. Peter's eyes widen as he turns to face his father. "Drugs, alcohol, sex and all of that. If you do any of that," Tony pauses as he pulls out two foil packet from his pocket and hands them to Peter. "I want you to be safe. If anyone offers you drugs or alcohol, just be careful. Make sure to be somewhere you can stay at, and around comfortable company, okay?"

Peter nods, giving his dad a smile. He had heard some of his friends mention that they'd be having a sort of afterparty and he knows what goes on as well. Not that he'd thought about it for so long, but he has given it some thought. "I'll be safe, dad. Thank you."

"Just, please let it only be weed. I know I can't really stop you but, if you do try drugs, just please let it be weed," Tony practically begs. Peter chuckles, nodding his head. 

"I'll make sure to save you some coke," Peter jokes. Tony lightly smacks Peter's arm playfully. Peter giggles before he moves to give his father a big hug.

Suddenly, it was all happening so quick. Peter was taking pictures for his dads, then he's in the car driving away from his home. When Tony turns to look back at James, he sees the other man already looking back at him.

"Ya know, sometimes I miss being called Bucky," he speaks. Tony smirks his signature smirk. "Maybe we can go back to the days where you used to yell that out."

Before he knows it, James is being chased through the tower, straight to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: living-dead-parker


End file.
